The Fratellis' Return
by Unknown Stranger Sees All
Summary: After their first adventure, the goonies go back to living normal lives in Astoria. That is, until, the Fratellis' return and take two captives from the gang for revenge! Join the rest of the goonies on their adventure to bring back the two members safe and sound. But, how safe can they be with the Fratellis? Will the goonies ever be the same. rated t for blood and cursing.
1. Escaping into the Night

**BOOM.** That was the noise that about everyone had heard in the little town of Astoria, Oregon. However only the three figures clad in only black knew what was the cause of the noise, it was them escaping the county prison. They had little time to actually plan the escape, for it was a 'Now or Never' kind of situation, but they had had plenty of time to plan everything else in their, as they would call it, Master Plan. Though that was for another day, they still ran on, to a house they had bought long before the fourth family member was even born. The three escaped convicts ran on though, vowing revenge for being caught.

Those three were none other than Jake, Francis, and Mama Fratelli.

And their revenge was planned on none other than the leader of the little brats that had them thrown in jail in the first place.

Michael Walsh.

Oh how revenge is sweet.


	2. Kidnapping Side Affect

Mikey Walsh's day had started out normal. Waking up to Brand knocking on his head to get up, the usual. In the evening Mikey had been sitting on the couch, Brand being upside-down due to the fact that he never stops exercising. Suddenly their parents had walked into the room, suitcases in hand.

"Kids, we have something to tell you," a very excited-sounding Irene Walsh had said.

"We're going on a vacation, just the two of us," said an also excited-sounding Irving Walsh had interrupted.

"To the Bermuda Triangle," said both of them simultaneously. After that was said, they told their sons how their anniversary was coming up, and told them they were going out of town to celebrate. They then told them the rules which, of course both of them could probably be able to recite in their sleep. And with that, Mr. and Mrs. Irving Walsh drove away to the airport, leaving Brand in charge. And clueless to what would happen next. After they drove away, Mikey heard the front door slam open and saw Mouth walk in and plop down right next to him. They sat in silence for awhile, until Mouth started up a conversation.

"Mind if I stay here tonight, or for a few days?" Mouth turned to look at Mikey as he spoke.

"What's wrong with your place?"

"Parents went out of town today, said something about a Plummer convention" he had said casually, with an eye roll. Mikey looked at Brand to see if it was okay, for the rules were, Brand is in charge. He simply shrugged. In his head not even caring about his brother at the moment.

"Ok then, you can stay," Mikey had said, but was really thinking that Brand couldn't care less about him, or what ever happens to him.

If only they knew...


	3. Kidnapping Two Kids

** IMPORTANT Author's Notes sorry for not having the kidnapping last chapter, as the title would have made it sound, but I felt that I needed a reason for Mouth to actually be at Mikey's house, that would go with the plot in my head. Also when this chapter starts, I am starting it as midnight already, so the Fratellis' would be just arriving with everyone asleep. Now on to the story!**

'_click, squeak,_' went the door as two full-grown men broke into the house owned by the Walsh's. They once again wore all black and only had with them a small flashlight, duct tape, and a big burlap bag, big enough to fit a grown man into. Outside waiting for them was an elderly looking women, with a bitch face. She was now lightly tapping her fingers on the steering wheel, waiting for her kids to get what they came for. Back inside, the two men, known as Francis and Jake, had just found Mikey's room. With the door open, Jake quietly but angrily, cursed. There on the bed, was their target. However on the other side of the bed, was another small figure they had not been expecting. Mouth Devereux. The two brothers looked at each other in the dark momentarily, before shrugging, them sharing the same thought. ''One more to torture, Mama might even be pleased. So as quietly as they could they both went to either side of the bed, Jake on Mikey's side and Francis on Mouth's, and slowly cut two strips of duct tape. Each placed on the main boy's mouth firmly, next came the hard part, putting one in the bag, and making sure they don't wake up. Francis decided that their original target should go in the bag, and the other Jake could carry. So the glasses wearing man gently picked up Mikey, and started to ease him into the bag. Only when he was in and the bag was tied did they run into a problem. Mouth was waking up.

"huh, wazzah goin' on? Mikey? what's going-," but that was as far as he got because someone had just shoved duct tape to his mouth. Now fully awake and alert, he tried to get up and look for his friend, but had quickly succumbed into darkness, for Jake had just clubbed him one across the head with his fist. With Mikey passed out in the bag in Francis' arms and Mouth in Jake's, they quickly but surprisingly quietly, ran down the stairs, opened the door, and drove off without a trace, but not bfore slamming the door.


	4. MIKEY? MOUTH?

_**Ok. Its me again please just read to let you know that constructive criticism is welcome, just don't be too rude about it. For I am new at this, with this literally being my first ever story! ON TO THE STORY! **_

__Brandon Walsh woke up to the sound of a door slamming. Groaning as he sat up, he groggily got out of bed and went down the stairs to see what the commotion was all about. As he made it to the bottom of the steps, he heard the sound of an engine roaring, as if someone was stepping on the gas at full force. With that he was fully awake. He frowned as he squinted to see what looked like a black ORV drive away. He tried to register what was going on, but couldn't grasp anything to importance with it. He sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep anytime soon, and plopped down on the couch and turned on their TV. The News Cast was on, and what they said next made his heart leap out of his chest and his body go stiff with fear.

'Hello, this is Diana McCloud here with an important broadcast for the state of Oregon. It seems tonight, estimating at around midnight to one, there was a prison break at the county prison. Only three convicts escaped, but are still wanted immediately, those three are known as The Fratellis'. The police have yet to find any real clues as to where they are going, but if you see anything out of the ordinary, at any time, call this number now. 1-800-FIND-NOW.' I'm Diana McCloud, this is channel 43 News Cast live, staying on the air to bring any information available. Stay tuned.'

"Holy Shit," Brand whispered, still trying to figure out whether or not to believe it, when everything clicked. The Black ORV. Last year the Fratellis' had a black ORV!

"Shit," he had said again knowing the information was true. Wait, the ORV was driving away, from his house...

"MIKEY!?" he screamed racing up the stairs to his little brother's room, only to find the door open. It had been closed when he went to bed... None the less he walked in, only to find an empty bed! Wait, Mouth had been here too,

"MOUTH!?" Band was really starting to freak out now. They weren't here. The Fratellis' had escaped, they kidnapped his brother and Mouth. How was he going to find them if he didn't even know where they were going?

**_AUTHORS' NOTE- DUN DUN DUUUN! OKAY so we got the kidnapping down now for torture and scared older brothers hahaha. please read and_ review.**


	5. Torture

**_A/N- sorry its took so long to update. I just got home after an 8 1/2 hour drive. I plan to stay up all night to make this chapter and about three more. Please Read and Review!_**

Pain, that's the first thing Mikey remembered. Waking up to pain. Slowly he managed to get himself into a semi-sitting position. When he did, he couldn't help but to jump a little at the realization that Mouth was not even a foot away from him, but staring at him so intently it started to freak him out, a lot.

"Mouth, why are you staring at me like that, its starting to freak me out," he had said, but his voice was dry, strained.

"You were hit in the head with a metal chair, and fell unconscious," Mouth had stated "I-I started to think you were dead," and with that Mouth looked away, unshed tears noticeable in his eyes. And that's when Mikey actually got a good look at his friend. Mouth had a scar, still dripping blood, from his left eyebrow down to his chin. A black eye, only slightly swollen, a split lip, and what looked like a sprained ankle, possibly broken, hard to tell because of all the swelling.

"Its not me you should be worried about, you don't look to good," he said slowly, trying to talk instead of thinking about how everything hurt.

"Heh, you know buddy, you look even worse than me, it looks like you've been through hell and back, and then stayed there," Mouth said matter-of-factly, and then turned back to Mikey, and only slightly grinned. If Mikey had had a mirror, he would've seen that he had a gash, about half the size of a soccer ball, on his right temple, a swollen and bleeding lip, a decent looking scar on his chin. But his back was the worst of all, if he had a mirror, and didn't have his shirt on, he would've noticed the huge X on his back, cut there with a machete, and looked like it had been redone at least ten times, in the same place.

So then Mouth went on to tell Mikey that he had been unconscious for what he assumed to be 48 hours. He had also told him that if he hadn't been spending the night, they would've killed Mikey immediately, but they had had a change of heart when they saw their chance of torture for more than just one soul. 'Man,' Mikey thought, 'This is all my fault,' but he didn't have time to apologize because suddenly the snapping of a lock and the creaking of an opening door could be heard. They shared semi-scared glances at each other, before the footsteps were heard. 'Thud, thud, thud' was the sound of stomping feet coming towards the two boys. In the moonlight, they could just make out the ghastly figure of Mama Fratelli, sneering down at them.

"Well, well, well, is little Mikey Wikey awake?" she said before she slapped him, hard across the face. He stumbled, but Mouth somewhat so caught him, and sat him up right. Mikey was now sitting just fine, but Mouth still kept a hand on his friend's chest, as a protective gesture.

"Awe, are you going to protect him?" "Then who will protect you? No one? Fine by me," she had snarled, before lifting Mouth by the shirt and flinging him to the other end of what Mikey had come to assume was a basement. He hit the wall, hard, and then slumped to the floor, unmoving. With that she turned her head back to Mikey, who was still staring at his friend, wide-eyed. He finally turned away to look into the eyes of Mama Fratelli. She had a devious grin on her face that gave him the chills. She then put her hand behind her back, and pulled it back out...

With a 3 foot long metal pipe...

...TBC, R and R


	6. Searching

_**Alright so hopefully someone is out there reading this. I was honestly on the verge of giving up on this story because no one seems to be reading it, but I am gonna keep going for the one person who seems actually interested in this story. Hope you enjoy, Cole.**_

After Brand had had his little panic/anger attack,(which had been for about an hour, with him throwing a few glass objects at walls and cursing like a flowing river,) Brand had managed to calm down enough to actually get the phone, and call 911. However after that phone conversation, he was ready to go back to his "little" anger attack.

"911 what's your emergency?" a man spoke, sounding slightly annoyed.

"I need to report a kidnapping" Brand had answered rather quickly, trying to move it along.

"*sigh* Where was this kidnapping taken place?"

" The Walsh's residence, (couldn't think of a good enough address or street name.)"

"*another sigh* What time had this crime taken place?"

"Um, I don't know exactly, it could be ranging from midnight to one thirty this morning"

"... well I need an exact time" Brand could practically see this guy making up lame ass excuses so he could hang up the phone.

"What the hell? Why would you need the exact time!?"

"..."

"Yeah, that's what I thought" Brand snapped into the phone right before he slammed the phone back to the receiver. 'Damn cops' he muttered, before throwing on a jacket, grabbing a flashlight, and walking outside into the cold night air. If the cops wouldn't help him, he'd look for them himself.


	7. IMPORTANT AN

_**A/N- OK, I have read my recent reviews and I will take everything you guys had said under consideration. First I would like to apologize to my reviewers;**_

_**Cole- SO sorry for the A/N in the middle of the story. I also apologize if it was a bit gory in Torture. Just review me in any future chapter to tell me to turn it down a notch. (my mother always said I was crazy...) Also for the returning of the word, scar. I didn't even realize until you pointed it out, which I appreciate. **_

_**Hi I love this- thanks for the support.**_

_**Ttylxox- I know what you mean when you wrote about oc's and such. I hate them just as much as you maybe even more, but I will admit that **__**The Sovereign's Crown**__**, by a fellow author, has a new character, and I didn't mind her at all. If you haven't I would recommend to check this story out.**_

_**I LUV IT- thanks for the support, I have actually had a sequel in mind starring all of the goonies trying to help Mouth and Mikey cope. (Trying not to give away any spoilers)**_

_**I LUV IT, Cole, and Ttylxox- I will keep trying to make the chapters longer. Thanks for all of the criticism and not being rude about it!**_

_**HOWEVER THAT WAS NOT THE MAIN REASON I WAS MAKING THIS AUTHOR'S NOTICE!**_

_**I will sadly be taking a short break (4 days at the most) because my mom is getting suspicious as to what I'm doing on my computer all of the time. (She wouldn't understand if I told her what I was doing). The other reason being is because my mom wants me to "interact" with other children due to the fact that she thinks I have no friends at all. Seriously, I hear her constantly telling her friends about it. She got me a social worker. (I AM NOT CRAZY HAHAHAHAHAHAH...). LOL.**_

_**Please don't hate, for the story being late, but I sadly have to go for a few days just to prove to my mother that I am normal, which isn't even true at all, but might as well act it so she won't get 'embarrassed' by me... again**_

_**Until Then- USSA**_


	8. SEMI IMPORTANT AN

_**OK dear readers, I am still taking that 4 day vacation against my will, but I have now realized another reason...**_

_**I need your help readers! In a contest sort of way. **_

_**Directions/Instructions- I have writers dilemma! I need my readers that review almost daily to help me out. You see I have failed to come up with what the next chapter is gonna be (seriously I tried, I haven't slept in the last three days). (Literally). So you, the r&r'r needs to (if you guys want to. I could really use the help.) send me in the way you've been doing, a name for the chapter, with a short summary of what it's going to be about. BONUS if you do these things, I, USSA, will allow you to also send me a MINIMUM amount of words for the chapter.(it can be an apology present for all my other chapters being too short.) AND if you do the word count bonus, I'll even let you pick who's POV it will be in, as long as that POV makes since with the summary. **_

_**Example- it can't be Mikey's POV when Brand is out searching, because he isn't there. You get it? :)**_

_**Send me these things as fast as possible. I will go through them personally.(I mean who else would go through them?) and when I decide my winner(Lifesaver), I will announce their idea, name, etc. in the next authors note. I will upload that as soon as I get those suggestions!**_

_**PLEASE NOTE- DON'T BE OFFENDED IF YOU DON'T GET CHOSEN, I AM NOT DOING FAVROITISM, AND IT DOESNT MEAN YOUR A BAD WRITER, AND IT DOESNT MEAN I DIDN'T LIKE IT, MAYBE I JUST LIKED ONE A TAD BIT MORE. FOR ME SAYING THIS I HAVE COME UP WITH ANOTHER PRIZE: THE RUNNER UP WILL MOST LIKELY GET THE NEXT CHAPTER. (I WILL ANNOUNCE THEIR NAME, ETC. ON THE SAME AUTHORS NOTE OF THE WINNER.) AS LONG AS IT WILL STLL MAKE SINCE. **_

_**NOW SOME OF YOU MAY BE WONDERING,'WHAT IF WE GET THE SAME IDEA' WELL THEN ITS A TIE! AND ANOTHER BONUS, BECAUSE IF A TIE HAPPENS, I WILL ADD UP THE AMOUNT OF WORDS THEY HAVE AND THAT WILL BE THE NEW MINIMUM!**_

_**I think this is a deal you just can't refuse. So 1,2,3, GET GOING GO ON NOW SHOOO SHOO! LOL but seriously I need those ideas **_

_**Please don't hate, **_

_** USSA ( Unknown Stranger Sees All )**_


	9. 1 million apologies another authors note

_**OK dear readers, I have gotten a total of three suggestions all from different reviewers and I must say, you guys have some good ideas. I have 2 readers neck and neck so far. only about 24 hrs. left on the contest so if you haven't sent me an idea, do it if you want to. If you have already sent me an idea, send it to me! I love to see you guys' ideas. you guys should become authors if you're not already.**_

_**Now at the moment...**_

_**Cole**__** and **__**Ttylxox**__** are in the lead AT THE MOMENT that doesn't mean they'll win (no offense). **_

_**USSA**_


	10. one last authors note, for now

_**OK people, I know I'm probably going to sound like a total bitch but I have decided with the help of my dream,(finally fell asleep for more than 10 minutes) (literally), that I had inspiration, with the help of the winners.**_

_** That's right people- TWO WINNERS. I think it is unique actually because with their two minds and then a little dash of mine, I think we have a badass story going on right here.**_

_**So first of all let me just say yes I am up and have been up the whole day, and yes it is 3:01 in the morning. Who cares? Inspiration strikes at odd times, but it usually always ends up worth it. :)**_

_**So let me announce the winners... (drumroll...)**_

___**COLE AND TTYLXOX!**_

_**First let me say I loved your guys' ideas and I used one of Cole's ideas and Ttylxox's first idea. Second of all, I love you guys. **_

_**Cole- you should be a fortune cookie fortune maker. I know it sounds stupid but hear me out. You have this wisdom in your words that.. I can't even explain. You may not see it, but it's there. You just have to trust me.**_

_**Ttylxox- I love you girl (1 billion apologies if your a guy) you probably have the same home-life as me, for the most part. You don't trust people at all and your only true friend is your computer. Your mom doesn't understand and tries to set you up with complete random people. (to hang out come on I'm only 13). And probably what I love most about you, you have the same devilish humor even though you probably try to hide it, it still ends up to the surface, thus making it impossible to find an actual person who feels the same.**_

_**However, this part is probably just me- I'm literally too crazy and somewhat devilish to even attempt to make friends I laughed at Mufasa's death I laughed when Bambi went shouting mother over and over again ( I literally couldn't keep it in when his dad showed up and went all your mother can't be with you anymore, and just started walking away). But before you guys go call me a monster and hate me forever, who cares, I mean seriously, who cares, move on, ITS LIFE. **_

_**So anyway on with the contest explanation, I mixed Cole's, Ttylxox's and a dash of my mind into one pretty badass chapter that's still in production, so it will take about 1 1/2 days to complete maybe more but like Cole said, the wait is usually worth it, when you put your heart and soul into the production, which is usually the case when you take the time to do things right. So that's what I'm doing..**_

_**TAKING MY TIME. So it will be perfect.**_

_**Please don't hate (couldn't care less if you do.)**_

_** USSA **_


	11. Takedown

_**Ok I know how long you guys have been waiting for this so lets get going shall we!**_

Brand was still out searching when the sun came up. He looked terrible, but who wouldn't if their little brother went missing? If anyone walked by him, they would've thought he was mental. He was mumbling to himself for starters, he had a weird gait to him, and he looked ready to drop. He had walked all over the town. Brand had just got back from checking the Lighthouse Lounge, only to come back with nothing. Brand had just gotten to the park when, he dropped. Luckily had landed on a park bench. He had just sat down when,

_ "BOOOM CLANG!" _could be heard echoing a few blocks away. Some people who were also at the park, (mostly young couples), turned their heads and just stared at where they had heard the noise come from. Brand didn't even bother to turn his head, mostly because he was lost in his thoughts. However, his head snapped up at the sound of slightly familiar voice call out-

"Get them God dammit, don't let them escape!" Brand knew that voice he knew he did. Just, from where-

"WE get it, Ma!" Now he knew he was being messed with. He knew those voices he just couldn't...

_"Hey fellas, remember us?"_

_"You wanna play pirate? well then lets play pirate!"_

_"NO please I can't with my hands tied!" _

Brandon Walsh stood up in a flash, now remembering those damned voices. One young couple turned to stare at him, due to the fact that he, in their eyes, stood up rather randomly, and so quickly. Brand ignored them, now at full speed towards the noise towards the bastards he knew a little too well. He ran as fast as he could, only to be knocked into something, and hard. He fell down in a flash gasping at the sudden loss of breath. He stood back up, though, only to be face to face with someone he didn't want to look at.

"Hey kid, long time no see"

Jake Fratelli.

In one second He was back on the floor, but this time he was happy about it. He was now on top of one Italian bumbling asshole who took his brother a little over 24 hours ago. Jake put up one hell of a fight, but Brand was one step ahead, grabbing his wrists with his hands and pinning them down on the ground. He stared down at the older man. After a minute or two of just intense staring, Jake broke the ice by saying something.

"How's your brother?"

You see Brandon Walsh was a pretty simple teenager. He had no real weakness unless someone messed with, or talked bad about, his family, Mikey most of all. To make the ass whooping you could get, with doing those things 100 times worse, you had to catch Brand on a bad day. Which he almost never had.

This was one of those days.

Brand saw red. He grabbed Jake's shoulders and repeatedly slammed him on the ground. A thud from his head getting louder and louder with each slam, for more pressure was being implied with each one.

"Where are they!?" He screamed, actually stopping for a moment to hear his answer. When Jake didn't say anything, he punched him in the face and shook him a little more.

"Where _Is _**He?**" Brand had spat, each word with more venom than the last. When he looked back at Jake, he noticed his nose was bleeding, had a semi-decent black eye, and when he lifted him up again, he saw that the grass under his head was red. He smirked on the inside, but it still wasn't good enough. He slammed him with his fist about three times before he blacked out. He had a small smirk, until-

"Jake you piece of shit where'd you go? We gotta find the brats and bring'em back to Ma,"

_Francis._

Brand could hear him coming closer, so he quickly dragged Jake into a not too far away bush, and walked toward his voice. When he saw Francis, Brand silently, like a ninja, crept up behind a tree not too far from where the other scumbag was headed. When the other brother got close enough, he came out of the tree he was hiding from.

"What the hell is thi-" but that's as far as he could get up to, for Brand sucker punched him something awful. Francis staggered back a bit, before his eyes rolled up to the back of his head. Sadly though, Brand caught him before he could hit the ground. He lied him under the tree next to the bush, and, once again, ran toward where he heard the noise at the beginning. He ran and ran until, he found himself staring at the old Spurlock's house. They had been a nice family, they had been lucky enough to be able to rent it out from the owner, but had moved away for their daughter, Claire, had stopped talking when she found out her best friend from Michigan had killed herself. They moved back for the funeral. It had been abandoned ever since, or so everybody had thought.

He saw a figure through the window, and paled when he could just make out the image of a gun. He then mentally scolded himself. They had ran. They weren't here anymore. He slowly backed up, only to tip over an old wheelbarrow full of wood. '_Well shit_' he thought, before just bolting out of there. He ran and ran not even knowing where he was headed. Miraculously though, he at some twist of luck, landed next to a payphone. He quickly took out the $0.75 and dialed the police, praying that he didn't get that douchecanoe from the last phone call he had made. He didn't. Thank _God_.

"911 you need ambulance, police, or other?" this time it was a young sounding female.

"Police"

"Ok honey, what the emergency?" at least she's nice.

"Well I found the Fratellis'" was all he could say before he heard a gasp from the other line.

"Where?'

"The two men are passed out, one under a tree and the other I a bush, and the lady is at the old Spurlock residence. She's waiting for the other two, so I doubt she'll leave."

"A..WOW ok, you promise me your not lying sweetie?" Now Brand just rolled his eyes.

"Yes I swear to God I'm not lying," Brand said.

"Ok well I'll call some police cars over there ASAP."

"Thank you"

"Anytime." Brand hung up. Now trying to figure out what he should do next. His house wasn't very far away, and Mikey and Mouth might be there. He started walking back to his house. He wished he had more to think about, because he kept getting gruesome thoughts, sometimes images, of what could have happened to them.

_'What if their injured?' 'What did they do to them? him?' 'What if he..'_

That was where Brand stopped thinking all together. **No.**Mikey couldn't die, he just...couldn't. He's only thirteen for gods sake! He didn't need that. Hasn't even been out of the state yet, Hell, not even out of middle school. That was his last thought before he made it to his house. When he looked up from the sidewalk, his heart froze.

...

**You seriously think I'd leave you there, after all your waiting and suffering? What do you take me for?**

_Made Brand's Heart stop..._

_The front door was cracked open._ He had shut it last night when he first went out searching, he knew he did. Cautiously and slowly, he walked up the front steps and slowly let his hand hover above the door handle. 'Screw it!' he thought, and with that he grabbed the handle and pushed the door open. With that he walked in...


	12. Mikey

**So sorry for the huge gap. My mom took away my computer saying until I actually communicated with a kid my age I couldn't use it.**

_When he opened the door..._

When Brand first opened the door, he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, the house looked the same as he had left it. Until he dropped his line of vision to the floor, that is. There was a trail of blood from the door, making it to the bathroom. He slowly walked in, avoiding the creaky places on the floor, until he was just outside of the bathroom door. It was shut, but he was positive that someone was in there. He could hear...muffled sobs? Brand was utterly at a loss here, was someone crying? Brand slowly started to open the door, and when it was finally opened all the way, he immediately had a pounding in his head and was suddenly on the floor.

"Aw shit!" was all he said, holding his head in his hands and squeezing his eyes shut to try and make the pain go away.

"B-Brand?" came a small, shaky, reply and as Brand slowly started to raise his head up, he almost gagged at what he saw.

There, in front of him, was Mouth, slowly lowering a ball bat, who had blood running down the side of his face, coming from a gash or cut Brand couldn't see due to his hair, a faded black eye, cut and bleeding lip, and many obvious scars, the most obvious being the one under his eye, looking as if it was only put there a few minutes ago. He was shaking like a leaf, Brand couldn't tell if it was because of injuries or because of him crying. Too shocked to respond, Brand only nodded, sending Mouth into hysterics and collapsing to the floor. Brand only had just enough time to catch him. He slowly raised his hands, not knowing how to comfort kids. (He hadn't done it since Mikey was 5). And just decided to wing it. He put his arms gently around Mouth's torso, scared to hurt him even more, and just held him until he cried. He wanted to try to get into a more comfortable position on the floor, but every time he tried, he ended up scaring Mouth into thinking he was going to leave, and having him back to hysterics and crying against him. He was at a loss of what to do, he had never seen Mouth cry before, he had always been to cocky for that. Saying he was a man and that men didn't cry.

Eventually he got Mouth to calm down enough to get him to start telling the escape story, (Skipping to the end being to scared to hear about what they did to them), when...

"Me and Mike, we started making a plan to escape, the Fratellis' would come in three to five times a day, they usually left a weapon in there, being too lazy to take it out,"

"Well just yesterday, they had left two crowbars, and we thought better do it now than later." Mouth slightly smirked at that, if it could be called a smirk at all.

"We had already made a decent sized hole under a few planks of wood that were in the basement, so we didn't really need them to make it bigger, but more for protection."

"After the final beating for the day, Mike...Mikey couldn't walk, they had beat his leg too hard." Brand desperately wanted to go kill those bastards, but he wanted to hear the rest of the story first. So he just nodded, holding back his tongue.

"I had suggested we could wait until maybe tomorrow, when the swelling could decrease, but Mike wouldn't have any of that, saying we might not even be alive by tomorrow," Brand cringed at that, not even wanting to think that. Like, EVER.

"I had tried to convince him a little bit more, but we started to hear footsteps, we panicked and we both knew we didn't have nearly enough time to get to the hole, so we just kinda lied there, hoping that whoever it was would just go pass, not bother us."

"Like always, though, we have the shittiest of luck, and Mrs. Fratelli came in..." Mouth's voice quieted and he didn't look like he was going to continue, so Brand gently pushed him a little.

"And..?" Mouth looked at him for a long time, or at least it seemed that way, and finally took a deep breath and started going again, a little quieter than before.

"She came in with a gun," Now Brand really wished he hadn't pushed him at all. Before Mouth could notice his friend's paleness and worried eyes, he heard police sirens ring out. He had jumped a little, but Brand calmed him down, telling him not to worry about it, and to continue.

"She started saying about how she enjoyed our visit with her, and that she had some real fun with us, and she had thanked us for it," Brand silently started growling, 'bitch' he thought.

"After that she said that all good times must come to an end, and she said that it was far too overdue for ours,"

"She had said it was no hard feelings, but you could tell she was sarcastic, she started raising the gun to Mikey's chest, and, I had tried to get to him, I really did but.."

Brandon's heart stopped, his blood ran cold, and guilt flooded his body. He should have been a better brother.

"I hadn't realized Mikey had his crowbar hidden in his sleeve," Brand's head looked up at that.

"You mean he isn't," Brand said hope raising in his voice.

"Dead?, hell no," Brand rolled his eyes, classic Mouth response.

"Before she could pull the trigger, he had his crowbar in hand, and had hit her square in the head, in a matter of seven seconds exactly,"

"She went down, and before I could think, I grabbed Mikey's hand and started for the wooden planks, I could hear Bastard 1 and Bastard 2 walking towards the door, so I ran through the hole, still holding Mikey's hand. We had made it to just outside of the park gates, when I heard the guys running after us"

"Before I knew it, one had grabbed Mikey's t-shirt, and started dragging him away, I tried to pull him back to me, but, he let go."

"What?"

"He-" but before Mouth could keep talking, the phone starting ringing. He looked to Brand nervously, scared eyes asking him who it could be. Brand had shrugged, gently taking the baseball bat from Mouth's hands, and telling him to stay quiet. He slowly got to his feet, and left the bathroom. Brand held the bat tightly in his hand, ready to swing if necessary. He made it to the phone, and held it to his ear.

"Walsh residence,"

"Yes, hello," it was an elderly sounding woman. "Is there a mister, Brandon Walsh here?"

"This is he, can I help you?"

"This is Carroll from the hospital," Brand's heart froze.

"It has come to our attention that we have found, and have your sibling, a Michael, correct?"

"Y-yes, that's my brother, is he okay?" Brand was worried, and it didn't help matters that after two minutes, Carroll hadn't responded yet. He was about tonask again, when she spoke.

"I need you to come to the hospital, to discuss some things,"

"O-okay then, which hospital?" Astoria may not be a big town, but it sure as hell had a lot of doctor offices and hospitals.

"1015 West McCauley Avenue, do you need an officer to come get you?"

"No, I can drive," Brand had finally gotten his license three months after their first big adventure.

"OK then sweetie, I'll be waiting at the front office, just ask for Carroll Queens"

"OK, thanks, bye," he hung up, pausing to take in all he had heard, before going back to the bathroom. He found Clark sitting next to the sink, shaking slightly. He looked up as Brand came in, but quickly looked back down. Brand kneeled in front of him, using his index finger and thumb to lift the younger boy's head up to look him in the eye.

"The hospital has Mikey, we need to get there, fast," Mouth's eyes widened slightly, before nodding. Brand scooted back to let Mouth stand up. Once he was up and looked ok enough to walk, Brand grabbed his car keys, and they headed out to the hospital. The entire ride there was insanely quiet and suspenseful. He was tempted to ask Mouth how the story ended, but had pretty much figured it out on his own. Brand thought about striking up light conversation too, but when he noticed the light misting to Clark's eyes, and the troubled expression on his face, he thought better of it, thinking it was better to stay quiet.

Brand knew he should really be focusing on the road right now, considering he was driving, but all he could think about was one thing.

_Mikey..._


	13. Another fucking AN should be last one

_**First, I'd like to say so sorry for the huge gap, it was my moms fault. Second, please don't kill me for the ending of the last chapter. Third, please don't kill me, but I need you guys to help me with some stuff.**_

_**First, I need you guys to help me with the extent of what Mike's injuries should be. second, choose something anonymous for me,**_

_**3-15-13-1 OR 14-15-3-15-13-1? the choice is yours... whichever I get the most emails about that will be the winner.**_

_**Until then...**_

_** USSA (Unknown Stranger Sees All)**_


	14. At the Hospital

_**OK dearest readers, I feel guilty for not telling you what 3-15-13-1 or 14-14-3-15-13-1 stood, for and I know some of you wont read this so...**_

_A coma. _Brand couldn't believe it. Those bastards put his little brother in a coma, and to make it worse they hadn't even seen him yet, Doctors saying something about nurses still trying to get the respirator to work. Dear God, his asthma will probably be even worse now. Brand clenched his fists, only to re-open them when he heard the sound of paper crinkling. He was now look at the piece of paper that he had already read at least five times since he got to the hospital, each time making him feel like screaming out a reign of words that would most defiantly have him kicked out of the hospital for sure. Nonetheless, without even realizing it, he starting reading it again.

**Injury Report**

**Date: October 15th 1986**

**NAME: _Walsh, Michael James_ **

**AGE:_ 12_**

**DOB: _Oct/31/1974_**

**PARENT/GUARDIAN: ****_Irving and Irene Walsh_**

**SIBLING(S): _Walsh, Brandon Logan_**

**HEALTH PROBLEMS: _Asthma_**

**INJURIES LISTED BELOW**

**Broken Femur (right) Three places**

**Broken Fibula (right) One place**

**Broken Ulna (Right) One place**

**Sprained Radius (left) dislocated **

**Broken ribs (4) (3 left) (1 right)**

**Cracked Skull**

**Bruising to the Temporal Lobe (Left)**

**Punctured Lung (right)**

**Bruises- Back, arms, legs, face, neck**

**Malnutrition and Dehydration **

**Diagnosis- Slightly Unstable. Moved to ICU for further diagnosis. Skull and temporal lobe damage caused bleeding next to the brain, it was stabilized, but not before Patient went under Coma. Patients coma had been called Bleeding Trauma Coma. Where blood flows throughout the ex and interior of the brain and has caused the brain to push down on the brain stem, more commonly part of, the RAS. (Reticular Activating System), known for causing sleep and tiredness. Coma has been stabilized and patient should wake in the next 48 hours or less, due to lesser damage on the temporal lobe.**

**Damn Poor Mikey, his right sides aren't doing too god huh? Please R&R and this time I wont blame you if you use curse words if you review, for I know that some of you may be slightly (really) pissed at me for injuring him that badly. **


	15. Damn Straight

Brand woke up to someone shaking his shoulder, kinda harshly, even. When he opened his eyes, brown eyes met hazel as he was staring right at Mouth. He blinked a few times, before finally breaking the silence.

"What's going on Mouth?"

"We can see him now," those five words had Brand up and ready to go. He then stopped as he saw that nurse, Carroll walk towards them. She was smiling, and not even one of those fake ones usually plastered to a nurse's face. It was a genuine smile, and that gave Brand a little hope.

"Now before you go see him, I want you boys to know a few things, for one, he's in Room 779 which is just down that hallway," she started, pointing her finger to their left.

"Second, sadly, he's not awake yet, but it shouldn't be too long, Third, when he does come to, if you boys are in the room at the time, come get either me or that nice young lady over there," she said, now pointing her finger at a young woman, in her early twenties, with raven colored hair and stormy, yet beautiful yellow eyes.

"Her name is Josephine, but she insists that people should call her Matrix," Carroll finished off with an eye roll. With that she left to go talk to an elderly woman who had just walked in, looking pissed. Brand looked down and once again locked eyes with Mouth, before nodding and the two began to walk down to Room 779. It was surprisingly a long highway walk down to Mikey's room, it was quiet for about halfway through the trip before Mouth, true to his name, started talking.

"You think he'll wake up today?" Brand looked at him for a moment, before nodding and saying- "I think he will". Mouth seemed satisfied with that answer, and kept on walking down the hall, in silence one more. They had finally reached his door, and Brand had started to turn the door knob, before Mouth had one last question.

"Do you think he'll be okay once he wakes up?" Brand looked at him once more, before placing a hand on his shoulder and simply saying,

"I hope so," he gently squeezed Clark's shoulder before slowly and quietly opening the door to Room 779.

When they walked in the first thing they noticed was how dark it really was in the room, the second thing, was Mikey. Neither Brandon or Mouth could help but to just stare at the figure laying beside them. He had IV's and at least three of them. Two in his right arm and one in his left. bandages with gauze on the side of his head, and some more that he could see on the arm and leg that wasn't covered up with a cast. True to the Injury Report's word, he had bruises, _everywhere_. On his face, arms and legs, (they were both positive that there were some that they couldn't see, due to the hospital gown), and hell, even a few around his neck. All ranging from the lightest yellow to the darkest black. (No racism). When Brand looked up and saw Mikey's face he, not wanting to, but breathed a quiet breath of relief. He wasn't wearing a respirator anymore. So that meant that his punctured lung was healed. He also noticed his breathing was steady. Brand would have no problem if he went to jail or prison for the rest of his life if he could just hurt the hell out of the Fratellis'. (Which included shooting each of them about twice, and them burning them with fire, possibly).

To Brand's surprise, Mouth didn't break. He knew Mouth was probably expecting him to break, but Brand couldn't remember the last time he cried. He guessed about thirteen years ago, which was before Mikey was even born, when he thought that he was going to have a little sister instead of a brother.(1*). But still, Brand felt like crying, but for some odd reason, he just couldn't. So instead, he sat down not too far from Mikey's bed, and thought. When he looked back at Mouth, he knew the kid was about to say something. Not shocking him the least, the second the thought was thought, Mouth spoke up.

"He's going to be okay, right?"

"Yeah, Mouth, he's gonna be fine," he said nodding his head a little, not even realizing it. He had thought that the conversation (If it could even be called one), was over. Until the kid spoke, again.

"Are you sure he's going to be alright, I mean, you have to promise," Brand didn't have to look up to know that there would be unshed tears in Mouth's eyes. He also didn't have to look up to know that the kid was gonna lose it. And soon.

"Well Mouth, I can't promise mental and emotionally, but I can promise that physically, after a few weeks or so, he'll be fine," By the look in the younger boy's eyes, Brand knew that he didn't quite accept his answer. Brand wanted to tell him that Mikey would be better as soon as he would wake up, but he knew that wasn't true, and Mouth did say he wanted him to promise. The now seventeen year old didn't want to lie to him, so he told him as good as the truth could've gotten in that, this situation. Mouth snapped.

If Brand thought the twelve year old had lost it at his house, he was off his rocker.

By FAR.

"NO! you don't get it he HAS to be ok, I don't think you understand that!" Mouth snapped back at him. Any other day Brand would've slapped him, but he knew he was hurting, hell he was too. So instead he just started to try to calm the kid down.

"Mouth I think you-"

"NO I WON'T calm down, I need to know that he's going to be okay! and not just physically, but emotionally too!"

"Mouth he will be, I need you to calm-"

"NO, NO, NO, NO! stop telling me to calm down because I won't, I need to know Brand, I need to!"

"I'm telling you he will I can promise you-"

"NO you CANNOT, you can't promise to me that he'll be okay when you can't promise me both physically AND EMOTIONALLY, I need to know he won't wake up with amnesia, I need to know that he won't die when we think he'll be ok, you know why?!" Jesus, did this kid have a pair of lungs, Brand needed a different tactic, his 'calming down methods' were beyond obvious not working..

"Why?" he asked, hoping and praying that he didn't just go down the wrong path to quiet him down.

"Because he's our leader!" Mouth screeched, tears now freely flowing down his face.

"He's our leader, he's my leader, and he founded the Goonies, he started the saying Goonies Never Say Die! and guess what, Goonies don't just Not say Die, They can't die, their not allowed to, Hell, we probably couldn't if we tried, Because We NEVER Say Die!"

Brand really needed a new plan to calm him down...

"Damn Straight".


	16. EMERGENCY AN EMERGENCY AN!

_**EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY!... I AM SUFFERING FROM POSSIBLY THE WORST CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK EVER. PLUS STRESS FROM FAMLY ISSUES THAT I CANT EVEN BEGIN TO RANT ABOUT OR ELSE I WONT BE ABLE TO STOP. (INVOLVES MY MOTHER ALMOST BOOKING ME TO SEE A FUCKING THERAPIST BECAUSE SHE THINKS THAT I AM GOING CRAZY AND HAVE NO LIFE OR FRIENDS. NOT EVEN JOKING).**_

_**BEFORE I SAY WHAT I NEED HELP WITH.. **_

_**1ST OFF.. NO I DIDNT FORGET ABOUT THE FRATELLIS, I JUST HAVENT THOUGHT OF A GOOD ENOUGH SUFFERING FEST FOR THEM YET. ;).**_

_**2ND OF ALL... YES I AM AWARE THAT MOUTH WENT THROUGH SHIT TOO, AND I WOULD ARGUE WITH YOU WHEN I REALISED THAT WHEN I MADE THE CHAPTER- At The Hospital, IT DELETED WHEN I FINISHED, SO I QUICKLY RE-TYPED IT. FORGETTING AN IMPORTANT PIECE THAT EXPLAINED THAT...**_

_**MOUTH HAD REFUSED TO SEE A DOCTOR OR NURSE OR EVEN LET ONE TAKE A GOOD LOOK AT HIM UNTIL MIKEY WAS 100% OK. SO HOPEFULLY THAT FIXES UP THEY QUESTIONS ABOUT Y HE DIDNT GET MEDICAL ATTENTION.**_

_**OK NOW FOR WHAT I (DESPERATLEY), (NO BEYOND DESPERATE) NEED HELP WITH IS.. WELL, my story.**_

_**don't get me wrong I'm not going to give up on this. (Spurlock's aren't quitters, no matter what.) I just need, how some would say, a little (HUGE) push in the right direction. **_

_**so I am going to have this shout out to anyone who has ever even cared the slightest about my story. I need any idea u guys can think of whether its a death-fic (although I would advise against it) or AU where Mikey's parents get killed... I just am in desperate need of help. (if you could see my face, I might just even have Satan's eyes tearing up with pity). (which I hate.). (pity).**_

_**So please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE help me out. I am beyond desperate, and I really don't want to just delete this story because so many of you seemed to like it. (at least I hope). **_

_**please help-**_

_** USSA **_

_** (Unknown Stranger Sees All).**_


	17. explanation

_**hey guys, I know you guys r probably really pissed and disappointed in me for the delay, but u guys have to know I am NOT giving up on this. I promise. On my life, I am not. Its just.. ugh, I guess you guys deserve the truth.**_

_**After my last update (on the actual story), my mom came in and well, to say it straight, made me feel like shit. She made it sound like she was so disappointed in me, for not being in any real extra curricular activities during the summer like my sister. And how I, in her mind, has not a single friend and that the ones I actually talk to, I shouldn't hang out with. How, she's basically saying how I'm crazy, for shutting myself up in my room all day. But the thing that hurt the most was actually how she even thought that I needed I psychiatrist, she said, and I quote, **_

_**"we, I can get you a therapist, or a psychiatrist. And we can make sure their out of the school so no one will know". That lasts part hurt me the worst. If I'm staying true to the honesty, because, I trust you guys out there. I knew what she was trying to say even though she would never say it. By the way she said it and by the way her eyes and face were, what she was really saying was...**_

_**I think your crazy and I can get you a secret therapist so I won't be embarrassed of you.**_

_**And I know a lot of other people have shittier lives than that but, it just hurt, you know?**_

_**I slipped into a depression. I couldn't think of any reason to keep going when I let down the person, as a little kid, I looked up to with all of my heart. **_

_**This next part is all 100% truth ✋ you have my word.**_

_**I one day, home alone, couldn't take it anymore. Her trying to get me to be something I'm not and never will really be, a girly girl. I wear batman and pokemon shirts constantly and I could tell that it embarrassed her. So I locked the door and held a blade over my wrist, right over the huge vein. And when I was about to cut, I broke. Screaming cursing at myself in the mirror, crying my eyes out. I threw away the razor and. Just sat in the bathroom and cried. My happy place was always youtube. And I went there after I calmed down, put my headphones on and just intended on watching some Jacksepticeye, and maybe some Good Mythical Morning. When I found two songs, by a band called Evanescence, Bring Me To Life, and My Immortal. And those songs just spoke to me. So.. point is, I am no longer depressed as much as I was, and I am considering getting a therapist, to help with my antisocial depression problems. And when I'm not at school, (considering it starts in two days), and not doing homework, I will continue uploading. You have my honest to Satan word.**_

_**So sorry if I disappoint you guys,**_

_**Still please try not to hate,**_

_** USSA**_

_** Unknown Stranger Sees All.**_


	18. Newspaper

1_** million plus apologies for such a long hold. I don't know how long this one chapter will be because this chapter isn't TOO important, but hopefully it will hold you over until Saturday night.**_

_**OH BTW I kinda skipped ahead a few hours after Brand and Mouth's argument. hope that's ok**_

It had been two days since Mikey was submitted to the hospital, and still no movement or new activity. It had been 3 hours since Mouth had finally agreed to see a nurse to look at his injuries, he still hasn't returned. It had been just 2 hours ago when the last of the Goonies- Data, Andy, and Stef had left to go home, promising to be back tomorrow. Chunk had stopped by too, but went home early because, well he said that Michael Jackson AND his sister were in his living room waiting for him, but everyone knew, he just didn't- _couldn't_- see one of his best friends this way.

And it had been exactly 4.23976 seconds since Brand had finished reading the local paper, with some actual useful information in store, for once.

**Fratellis' No Longer At Large!**

**AT around 9 o'clock sharp the police got an anonymous call from a pay phone saying that they knew where the Fratellis' were. Police didn't at first believe the anonymous caller, but then a few seconds after the call, the police got another report saying that the DA got a call from two frantic teen lovers who had been in the park, reporting that while walking, they discovered two unconscious men. By that time the police were already sending over a troop car to the park. When the two police officers, Sergeant James Edward and Investigator Michael Allen got to the now hysterical teens, what they found... CONTINUE READING ON PAGE 4B.**

For the first time in a long time, Brand actually smiled, an actual smile.


	19. Joking

_**hope y'all enjoyed the last chapter no matter how short it was. I'm getting back on track. Soon there will be almost DAILY updates. Anyway...enjoy!**_

_**Oh btw I own nothing, just the plot and the few characters like the cops and nurses.**_

_And for the first time in a long time, Brand actually smiled, an actual smile..._

When reading the rest of the article, Brand's mood went up, lighter even, but not enough to keep the smile on his face. Because even though those bastards had been caught, and Brand couldn't be happier about that, not everything would just go back to normal after this. Not this time.

The police had come by, a little after Brand had finished reading the full newspaper, saying that the prison was actually sending a check over to cover 95% of the hospital funds it was costing the, to keep Mikey there. Sergeant Edward had said that when they had talked to the prison guards, they had felt just awful, terrible about what had happened. Saying from now on, the three no longer free convicts were in DDC, Deadly Dangerous Convict cells. Before the cop and investigator left, they said that things would get better. The young teen's small grin was now forced, but nonetheless, said,

"I sure as hell hope so," and then let the two older men out.

But their words were still in his mind, _things will get better. _Well, if things were going to get better, it was going to take a long time.

Because Mikey still wasn't awake.

Don't get him wrong, Brandon didn't expect him to be walking and talking or anything like that, no, not at all. However, he did think he might've at least woken up once. The nurses and doctors had said he should've been up by now, considering his brain activity didn't decrease, if anything it increased! But, he wasn't and that just brought up more and more worries for the older brother. From the logical, _he just isn't ready_, to the illogical, _Mama Fratelli is a witch and must've cast a hex or curse on him_.

While thinking all of this over in his head, he just barley heard the door to his little brother's hospital door open, and see Mouth walking, lightly limping, rather, in. Brand was actually surprised, he looked _a lot _better than the last time he saw him, even though that was around three and a half to four hours now.

Mouth now had no blood or dirt on his face whatsoever, had a bandage on his upper left arm, and a cast on his index finger. He had a full on cast on his left leg and crutches under his arms. He did however, still have a few scars on his face that would probably remain there for the rest if his life.

He must've noticed him looking at the scars though, because he threw on his cocky smirk, and said,

"Jealous of the scars?" startling Brand out of his stupor, the older boy looked up with a confused look on his face, but if you looked into his eyes, you would see the amusement.

"Why would I be jealous of your scars?"

"Hey man, chicks dig scars," Mouth had said with the familiar smirk. Brandon grinned back, Mouth had started joking again when, for the hundredth time (literally), had been reassured that his best friend would recover.

"Even if that's true... it wouldn't help your ugly ass face,"

"Oh shut up Mikey you don't know wh-," Mouth suddenly went unnaturally pale. Brand stopped grinning, also going rather pale. Mouth looked at the 17 year old, the 17 year old looked at him, both with shocked expressions on their faces. But hope and shock in both pairs of brown eyes. Slowly they turned their heads to the hospital bed they've sat by for days, only to see...


	20. Talking

**_sorry for the last few chapters being so short. But I'm still working!_**

**_I OWN NOTHING (if I did in the move I would've made the brotherly bond more brotherly bondly )_**

_Slowly, they turned their heads to see..._

Two, slightly widened, slightly shiny, hazel eyes.

Hazel eyes, they haven't seen in days, yet so dearly missed seeing. They just kinda stared for a while, a long while. Just, looking at their friend and brother that had been unconscious for the last half week or so. It had seemed like an hour, (although only five minutes), before one of them spoke.

"Um, I know this might be the wrong thing to say, considering everything that's happened, but, can you guys stop staring at me like that... its kinda creeping me out-" Mikey's voice sound weak and hoarse, as if he had a screaming match with Brand over something stupid like they always used to.

It looked like he wanted to say, or loudly whisper, rather, more before a lump of child landed on him. In a literal bone crushing hug. Mikey looked shocked, wide eyes looking even a little fearful, Brand noted. He himself was looking just as shocked too. Not just because Mikey had woken up, but because of Mouth still practically on top of his brother.

Mikey seemed to realize it was his friend, and after a few minutes of trying to get his arms free from said friend's vice-like grip, weakly hugged him back. After about two minutes, Mouth let go, only to punch his friend hard in the arm.

"OW! Damn what was that for?!" Mikey said, not much venom in his voice, but still sounded like he was a little pissed. Mouth only glared at him, and said,

"Don't scare me like that! I thought you were never going to wake up! I thought you were just going to lie on your ass there and sleep until you died, and not just that, but why did you let go of my hand while we were running away!?" Brand looked up at Clark then, wondering if he should really intervene here, or let them play it out. He should really go get the nurses, he thought, but despite his brain telling him to stop the argument, he did actually kinda want to know why his brother had let go, too. Mikey stared for a second, drawing in what his friend just said, he must've gotten it all in, because the next thing his brother and best friend knew, they saw hazel eyes widen in what looked like shock, or surprise. He looked at him, then at Mouth, then back. Confusion spreading across his face.

"What do you mean, I wasn't out that long, was I?"

For the second time that day... a seventeen year old and a thirteen year old sat and stood, in a pale frozen silenceness.


	21. Chapter 21

_**DEAR READERS, (IF I EVEN HAVE ANY LEFT), I AM PUTTING THIS STORY ON HOLD FOR A WHILE. I HAVE RECENTLY GOTTEN INTO SUPERNATURAL AND I HAVE SOME IDEAS FOR THAT I'M GONNA MAKE STORIES WITH. BUT LIKE I SAID EARLIER, I NEVER FIVE UP ON A STORY. GRANTED IT MIGHT B ON HOLD FOR AWHILE LONGER, BUT I WILL (EVENTUALLY) FINISH IT.**_

_** PLEASE DONT HATE,**_

_** USSA**_

_** (Unknown Stranger Sees All)**_


End file.
